Vou encontrar você
by AshiSantana
Summary: Fic inspiradas em músicas.
1. Whatsername

_Whatsername_

House estava alucinando com Cuddy mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez tinha sido diferente: eles não estavam juntos, eles se encontravam na rua de sua casa.

"_Thought I ran to you down on the street. Then it turned out to only be a dream…"_

Um dia antes House tinha deixado na porta de sua casa a escova de cabelo da Cuddy e queimado a foto da faculdade na qual Cuddy era a Bela Adormecida.

"_I made a point to burn all the photographs..."_

Cuddy ia se mudar para New York com o Lucas

"_She went away and then I took a different path…"_

House levantou da cama e percebeu que não se lembrava do nome da moça de seu sonho (Lisa)

"_I remember the face but I can't recall the name..."_

House se sentou e começou a se perguntar com ela estava

"_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been..."_

House começou a se lembrar de que a moça de seu sonho havia ido embora há alguns dias para se casas com Lucas, um homem que House não conseguia se lembrar do rosto.

"_Seem that she disappeared without a trace. Did she ever marry ol' Whatsisface?"_

Lembrou-se também de ter tentado queimar as coisas da Cuddy e ter pedido demissão.

"_I made a point to burn all the photographs. She went away an then T took a different path…"_

Tentou se lembrar de se seu nome e continuou a se perguntar se ela estava bem

"_I remember the face but I can't recall the name. Now I wonder how Whatsername has been…"_

House tomou um Vicodin e começou a se lembrar de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, mas parecia muito distante.

"_Remember, whatever. It seems like forever ago..."_

Pensou em todas as coisas que havia dito pra ela, mas não ajudava muito. Ela estava dominando sua mente.

"_The regrets are useless in my mind. She's in my head, I must confess. She's in head from so long ago…"_

Olhou pela janela e percebeu que ainda estava de noite, uma das mais escuras de sua vida, se sua memória não falhava.

"_And in the darkest night, if my memory serves me right..."_

Percebeu que não queria voltar no tempo. Tinha conseguido esquece-la, mas não as memórias.

"_I'll never turn back in time. Forgetting you, but not the time."_


	2. Thinking of you

A doutora Lisa Cuddy estava deitada nos braços do seu novo noivo, Lucas Douglas, enquanto pensava na sua antiga vida e via que não era bem aquilo que ela esperava para seu futuro.

_Comparisons are easily done  
once you've had a taste of perfection_

Ela se lembrava de quando conheceu a melhor pessoa que havia passado por sua vida. De tantas maçãs na arvore ela, sem sombra de duvida, havia pegado a melhor, mas ela se foi e deixou uma semente de desejo no seu coração.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

Ele havia dito que talvez não desse certo, que era melhor seguir em frente, mas para onde seguir quando você perde a razão do seu caminhar...

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

Porque toda vez que ela estava ao lado do Lucas não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria se estivesse com o Doutor Gregory House, porque ela só queria poder olhar mais uma vez naqueles angelicais, quentes e serenos olhos azuis.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Poder vê-lo só mais uma vez seria como um dia de sol brilhante no meio de uma nevasca. Ele podia ser um pouco mal-humorado e, talvez, um pouco arrogante, mas por dentro ele era a pessoa mais doce do mundo e era com ele que ela desejaria estar.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

Lucas percebendo que sua noiva estava parecendo preocupada tentou beija-la, mas Lisa nunca mais poderia beija-lo depois de perceber que ele não era oque ela queria.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

House era o melhor e, sim, ela se arrependia de tê-lo trocado e, agora, a lição tinha sido aprendida: você não pode tocar o fogo sem se queimar e ela só queria que ele soubesse que...

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

Quando estava com o Lucas desejava estar com ele...

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay  
Stay _

_Cuddy arrumou suas malas deu um último beijo na bochecha do seu "noivo" porque agora não teriam forças que a separariam do seu grande amor, o doutor Gregory House._


	3. Mirror

Já passavam das dez quando o Dr. James Wilson entrou na casa do Dr. House.

-House o que você esta fazendo aqui? Já passam das dez, você não foi trabalhar e esta com cara de quem acordaram agora...

-Não consegui dormir a noite toda, minha perna esta me matando, meu Vicodin acabou e os velhos tempos estão me matando.

-Velhos tempos? House você passou a noite toda pensando na Cuddy? É claro que passou. Você é mesmo um idiota se torturando por coisas que você, com medo de parecer fraco, deixou de fazer!

-Eu não estava pensando na Cuddy! Ela vai casar Wilson, pelo amor de Deus! E que coisas que eu deixei de fazer?

-Pedi-la em casamento, talvez? Vocês se amam desde a faculdade!

-Ah claro, eu acho que eu devia ir até a casa dela e dizer: "Olá Lisa! Eu sei que você esta noiva de outro cara, mas o que você acha de casar-se comigo?". Ela iria chamar a policia e não quero mais problemas na minha vida...

Wilson olhou para os lados fazendo aquela "carinha de bravo" mais fofa do mundo, jogou a maleta no chão, levantou House pelo colarinho da camisa e deu um soco na cara dele:

-Qual é o seu problema, seu babaca egoísta?- gritou Wilson, ainda segurando House- Eu estou cansado de ver você sofrer pela mesma mulher por todos esses anos! Se você não for atrás dela agora, eu vou colocar você no porta-malas do carro e te levar até ela!

House secou o sangue da boca e olhou pro Wilson:

-Puxa Jimmy Boy, essa doeu! Você não teria coragem de me arrastar- e olhou com um olhar desafiador.

Agora vocês imaginem a cena: Wilson arrastando, cuidadosamente, House pra fora de casa e tentando coloca-lo dentro do carro.

-Ok, eu vou!- gritou House no meio da rua- Agora pare de puxar meu cabelo! Não sou uma vadia!

-Pelo seu bem House. Você sabe que é melhor que ela saiba o que você sente...

House entrou de novo em casa para pegar sua bengala. Saiu, entrou no carro do Wilson, olhou pra ele e disse:

-Se nós casarmos, você vai ser nosso padrinho.

-Se vocês não casarem, eu vou contratar a melhor agencia funerária para realizar seu enterro, porque eu vou matar você!

Cuddy passou metade da noite dentro do seu carro, ainda em frente de casa, pensando se aquilo era certo. Decidiu que sim e dirigiu até a casa do House. Mas, por ironia do destino, House tinha acabado de sair de casa. Achando que, talvez, ele tivesse ido trabalhar, foi para o hospital.

House já estava na metade do caminho para a nova casa da Cuddy (a outra ele entrou com um carro na sala dela) com o Wilson no banco do lado, quando começou a pensar no que dizer. E se o Lucas abrisse a porta? Talvez chamasse a policia ou começasse uma briga...

Bom, não havia mais tempo para pensar porque lá estava ele, na frente da casa da Cuddy. Ele bateu na porta e oque ele mais temia aconteceu: Lucas abriu a porta. Mas ele estava abalado, com cara de choro. House ia perguntar pela Cuddy, mas não teve tempo porque Lucas já estava meio gritando meio chorando meio querendo espancar House até a morte:

-Foi você seu manco desgraçado filho da mãe! Por sua causa ela foi embora! E você ainda tem coragem de vir aqui na porta da minha casa e olhar nos meus olhos! Quem você pensa que é?

-Do que é que você esta falando? Faz uns dois anos que nós não nos falamos!

-Não me venha com essa! Ela saiu de casa de madrugada e deixou um bilhete dizendo que iria te encontrar!

-Ela disse isso? Mas pra onde... - Lucas deu um soco na cara dele.

-Hey!- Wilson gritou saindo de dentro do carro- House, ela não esta ai! Vamos, talvez ela tenha ido pro hospital!

Eles entraram no carro rumo ao hospital.

-Droga! Mais um soco desse lado e minha bochecha vai ficar igual a sua.

Cuddy entrou no hospital como se ainda mandasse lá. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo ao escutarem aquele par de saltos alto fazendo barulho e olharam para o jeito único de superior que só ela tem.

-Cuddy!- diz Cameron correndo até ela- O quê você faz aqui?...É bom te ver de novo...

-Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas eu não sou igual a você, então não vou mentir. O House veio trabalhar hoje?

-Não o vejo desde ontem- respondeu Cameron com lagrimas nos olhos- Achei que tinha esquecido ele...

-Eu pareço ter esquecido ele, sua imbecil? Se não vai me ajudar, volte a tentar fazer seu trabalho, embora você não conseguir ser boa nem nisso. - e deixou Cameron parada, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Depois de procurar House por todo o hospital, Cuddy voltou para o carro e pensou onde mais ele poderia estar. Percebendo que, talvez nunca mais o encontrasse, quis relembrar os bons e velhos tempos de quando estavam juntos. Decidiu ir para um parque em New Jersey onde eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, depois de vinte anos.

Quando House e Wilson chegaram ao hospital, encontraram Cameron chorando na antiga sala do House.

-Cameron, a Cuddy veio aqui?

-Sim, ela veio e estava atrás de você.

-Pra onde ela foi?

-Como é que eu vou saber? Sou eu que sou tão arrogante quanto ela aponto de conseguir gostar dela?

-Uau, alguém esta de mau humor hoje. É melhor irmos embora Wilson.

-Mas pra onde? Onde mais ela poderia estar?

-Se ela saiu de casa por mim, acho que sei um lugar.

Cuddy estava sentada há uns dez minutos no balanço do parque, chorando e pensando o que teria dado errado.

De repente alguém começou a empurrar o balanço. Quando Cuddy colocou a cabeça pra traz para ver quem era, ela sentiu o melhor beijo que ela já tinha ganhado na vida. Um beijo tão quente e seguro que ela não teve nem que abrir os olhos para ver de quem eram aqueles lábios.

-Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

-Uma metade sempre acha a outra, certo?

Meses depois disso, House cumpriu a promessa e chamou Wilson para ser padrinho deles. Ele foi com a condição de que House nunca mais o chamaria de Jimmy Boy. House não aceitou e isso gerou uma pequena discussão na véspera do casamento, que foi apartada com as seguintes palavras:

-Se os dois não calarem a boca agora, não vão ter nem a mínima opinião sobre o nome do meu filho!

-O QUÊ?

(Continua depois da música)

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_Staring back at me _

-É House, eu estou grávida.


End file.
